


Christmas Dinner with the Winchesters

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: John's Alive Don't Ask Me Why, Just enjoy Winchester Family time. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Don't ask me why John is alive, I seriously have yet to figure that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters, their angels, and bobby spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner with the Winchesters

John had been sure he’d seen it all, but he’d never in a million years thought he’d see an archangel in an apron that brazenly declared Kiss the cook. Nor did he ever think he’d see his youngest son fulfill that request, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the shorter man’s lips as he slipped through the kitchen with a box of Christmas ornaments. 

John had some mixed feelings about Sam and Gabriel. He tried to be open, but he was raise in a time where things like that just weren’t acceptable. Not to mention that not only was Sam gay, he was gay with an archangel-turned trickster. It had actually been Gabriel that had sat him down and told him every horrible thing that he’d ever done to Sam and Dean. John knew about Mystery Spot and TV land, but Sam had made sure that he also knew about how Gabriel had sacrificed his life to save them. John still wasn’t one hundred percent okay with them, but his biggest issue was Gabriel’s past, not that they were both men.

“Dean, I don’t understand why we need to put a tree in the living room,” Dean and Castiel were trying to set up the tree. The angel was holding up the pine with little effort, while Dean screwed it into the stand.

“It’s a Christmas tree, Cas.”

“You are aware that-“

“Yes, Cas, you’ve told me several times that Christmas is nowhere near Jesus Christ’s actual birthday,” Dean stood up. “It’s not really about Jesus anymore, it’s about family.” 

“Don’t get all caught up on specifics, Cas,” Sam added, setting the box down on the coffee table. “Not really sure what all’s in here. Bobby said he hasn’t used these things in years.” 

“Eh, I’m sure there are enough not smashed for us to decorate this thing,” Dean declared, clapping his hands together and walked over to the box as Sam opened it. 

“Dad, stop standing around and help us decorate that tree.” Sam looked over at him as Dean pulled out a long strand of tangled lights, cursing under his breath. Cas walked over, placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The next minute, the lights were untangled, and neatly wrapped up in Dean’s hands. Dean smiled at him.

“Thanks, man.” 

“What exactly are these?” asked the angel, holding one of the little light bulbs between his fingers. 

“They’re Christmas lights. You wrap them around the tree, and they light up.” Dean explained, handing him the plug end. “Plug this into the outlet closest to the tree.” John walked over to Sam, taking a string of garland from the box and beginning to untangle it. He hadn’t had a Christmas like this since before Sam was born. Dean had put the angel on top of the tree that year, held up by John, and left cookies for Santa Claus by his Christmas list, declaring that the only thing he wanted for Christmas was for the baby to be a boy and not a girl.

Thirty minutes later, they had all the lights, and garland and ornaments on the tree. The only thing left was one to put the angel on the top, which was buried at the bottom on the box. It was a little flattened and such, but with some attention the little woman looked good as new.

“Samuel Winchester, I will smite you,” Gabriel declared, walking into the room, oven mitted hands propped up on his hips. 

“Is…that supposed to be an angel?” asked Castiel, looking skeptically down at the figurine. 

“More specifically, it’s Gabriel,” declared Sam with a smirk. John and Dean looked at the archangel, then at the little figurine of the woman, before breaking down laughing. Castiel even got a little amused smirk.

“You will not put that on top of the tree.”

“Oh yes, we are,” declared Dean, taking the angel from Sam and placing it on top of the tree. Gabriel glared at him.

“You’ll pay for that, Dean-o. Just you wait,” Gabriel said ominously, turning on heel and walking into the kitchen. “Dinner’s done.”

“What did you do to piss of the angel, idjit?” asked Bobby, walking into the living room, shrugging off his winter coat, two store bought pies in hand.

“Dean put a rather inaccurate portrayal of my brother on top of the tree,” Castiel explained.

“Gabriel, were you even the one that told The Virgin she was pregnant?” asked Sam, as they walked into the kitchen. Gabriel was setting the food on the table.

“Oh yeah. And lemme tell you something, the portraits of the Madonna do not do her beauty justice. Very disappointed that I had to leave her a virgin,” Gabriel lamented, setting down the tray of ham. “But I got over it,” he added, walking past Sam and giving the youngest Winchester a slap on the rear.

“Gabriel, I do not believe that is proper behavior in front of your lover’s father,” Has John mentioned that Castiel is his favorite angel? Because he is. 

“Totally gross, dude,” agreed Dean, sitting down at the table with Cas and beginning to load his plate.

“Dean, we haven’t said grace yet,” John chastised, because while he hadn’t celebrated Christmas in years, he still felt they should say grace.

“An archangel cooked dinner, I think it’s blessed enough,” declared Sam, sitting down.

“I ain’t praying,” Gabriel agreed, sitting down beside Sam. “Dad’s gonna have enough people praying to him today. Plus, if we bother Him, He may come to dinner, and I don’t feel like Him lecturing me about my life choices.” John wasn’t sure how this became his life, listening to his son’s archangel boyfriend talking how he didn’t want to say Grace because he didn’t feel like listening to his Father. “Sit down, John. It’s not poisoned.”

“If there’s one thing Gabriel can do, it’s cook,” Dean informed with a mouth full of food.

“I can also wipe you from existence with a snap of my fingers.” John is still trying to figure out if Dean and Gabriel are really good friends, or if they truly hate each other.

After dinner (Which wasn’t poisoned, and was indeed very good), they gathered in the living room for drinks. Dean and Cas were seated on the couch, passing a bottle of Jack between them, talking in hushed tones about something. John had his suspicions about why they felt the need to sit so close to each other, and why they preferred to share a bottle instead of getting glasses, but honestly Dean had never had a close friend before, so maybe that was just how he was. Sam and Gabriel were in the arm chair, the archangel spread out over Sam’s lap, drinking from a bottle of champagne. Bobby and John were seated at the desk, drinking glasses of scotch. 

There was a snap of fingers, and every one instinctively began looking to see what Gabriel had done. It took a moment for everyone’s eyes to land on the mistletoe that was magically suspended above Castiel and Dean’s head. The angel was staring at the plant quizzically, while Dean just glared.

“Well, Dean-o, I thought you were gonna show Castiel all about Christmas.”

“I am going to deep-fry you, Gabriel.”

“I should mention you can’t move from that spot til you kiss Cas.” Dean turned his glare towards the archangel. “What? It’s not like I’m making you do something new. I’m sure Castiel’s mouth is the least intimate place your mouth has been on him.” John choked on his whiskey. 

“Gabriel, that is very vulgar and I don’t believe that Dean and I’s sex life is-“

“Castiel!”

“Would you two just kiss and shut up already?” John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Bobby mumbled idjits. Dean turned wide eyes towards his father. “You’re not very good at this platonic friendship thing, Dean. Friends tend to sit with some space between them.”

“Dad, I-“

“It’s fine, Dean. Cas is a good guy. He keeps all of you in line,” John shrugged, taking a sip of his scotch. Dean smiled a little, turning around and placing a quick kiss on Cas’ lips. The mistletoe fell to the ground with a quiet thud.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I’ve only got one more thing to fix,” Gabriel snapped his fingers again, and the angel on top of the tree was replaced with a little figurine of him, dressed in a bright red vest and with a mustache. It was obviously some kind of inside joke between him, Sam and Dean, because the three of them broke out laughing.

“Gabriel, is that really a reference to the pornography you decided to use as a last will and testament on top of the tree?” Castiel sighed.


End file.
